


misunderstanding [nomin]

by Suyo_markhyucknomin



Series: Nomin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jeno is whipped, M/M, Meet Again, fiance, jaemin is heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suyo_markhyucknomin/pseuds/Suyo_markhyucknomin
Summary: Their wedding is around the corner but the plan changed when one of them left.Both of them were heartbroken. One change into new person while other one trying find the truth of their relationship.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Nomin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181471
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin cannot wait for his special day upcoming soon. Next week is his wedding day with Jeno, his 6 years of boyfriend. They have been together since they in the university until now. Jeno did propose to him five months ago and now they are counting days before their wedding. Cannot keep calm his excitement, Jaemin decided to go buy some groceries for dinner tonight. He was supposed to go with Jeno but his fiancé said that he was busy so Jaemin thought he need to go by himself. 

He was on his way to their share apartment in the evening when saw Jeno with Renjun at the nearest park. He wanted to greet them but stop on his track when he saw Renjun kiss Jeno's lips. It feels like glass shattered inside his heart. Tears beaming in his eyes. Didn't want to see anymore those disgusting scene, Jaemin quickly run into the lift with hugging tightly the grocery bags to his chest. He hold his tears. When the door lift open on his apartment floor, Jaemin quick his pace toward the door and open the lock. 

He put the grocery bags on the table in the kitchen before stomping his foot to their bedroom. He doesn't have any appetite to eat or cook for the dinner. He plops his body on the soft mattress on the bed and buried his face on the pillow. He wailed with all his heart. It feels like all his dreams to be with Jeno has gone when Jeno and Renjun kiss behind him. He knew Renjun like Jeno for a long time but he was the one who introduced Jaemin to Jeno. If only Jaemin knows this betrayal will come soon, he better get off from Jeno's side a log time ago. 

All he can do now is feeling fool, hurt, disappointed and insecure. Poor Jaemin to go through this when his wedding is around the corner. 

Jeno tiredly enter their share apartment and headed to the kitchen to drink some cool water. He noticed the groceries on the table is untouched. He remembered Jaemin told him that he was going to make dinner tonight but there is no sign of Jaemin did anything in the kitchen. He glance at the clock on the wall. It's 8 in the evening already but Jaemin still didn't cook anything. This makes Jeno worried. What if Jaemin fall sick after returned from bought the groceries. After he take a gulp of the cool water in the bottle, he take a big step toward their bedroom. Once he open the door, he saw Jaemin curl like a ball in the bed, sleeping peacefully. This sight making Jeno cooed. With a loving smile, he slowly get closer to Jaemin and sit next to him. He noticed the tears stain on the younger cheek. 

"Why is Nana crying? Did something happen to him?" Jeno asked to himself with a low voice. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and caress gently the cheek. With a loving stare, it's clearly show that Jeno really love Jaemin more than anything in the world. He can't never fall in love with someone else when all his heart is for Na Jaemin, his soon-to-be-husband. He bent his body down to plant a soft kiss on the younger's temple. 

"I love you baby.." Jeno mumbled before he go to the bathroom to wash up. Jaemin stirred a bit on his sleep when Jeno left his side. 

#

Three years later..   
Jeno regret everything after his ball of sunshine left him alone. He woke up to an empty bed and there is no more the younger's warmth body lay there. It has gone so quick. Feeling useless, Jeno start to overwork himself in attempt to forget all about his lover. He want to know why Jaemin left him but there is no trance of his whereabout making Jeno almost lost his sanity. He become more impatient and hot temper. He scold everyone who didn't do their best in every job he gives them. No one can handle him even though it's his own best friend, Mark. Mark did tried everything to make Jeno changed but nothing happened. He knew the big impact in Jeno's life after Jaemin left. He can't do anything except helping his friend out from trouble. 

Present, Jeno walk into his office with usual stern face. All his staff stand up and bow at him once he walk pass them. Jeno close his office door with a loud thump making some of his employees flinch by the loud sound. Some of them sighed heavily, hoping someone could change their boss again. Soon after Jeno was settle on his office, Mark arrive on the floor with a big smile. When the others saw him, they greet him casually and so the said boy. Mark always being seen as the opposite of Jeno since their boss acted so much alike a hungry lion. Mark would only look like a cute cub following his friend around to make sure he okay. 

"Did Jeno arrive already?" Mark asked one of the nearest staff to Jeno's office. The staff nodded her head enthusiastically. Mark beam another warm smile before thanking her and walk to Jeno's office. He didn't need to knock cause Jeno wouldn't mind if he barge in there without warning. 

"My bro, wassup?" Mark greet as he step inside the office as if he own the place. He sit on the seat across Jeno's with a big grin. Jeno just glance at him before continuing his unfinished work. 

"Jeno, when will you find new secretary? Look, your desk always mess with all those files and paper works. Gosh, you really need a new secretary" Mark complain as he let his eyes roam around the big office. Jeno just sighed. 

"Dude, just hire anyone. You need someone to help you in your works" Mark plead his stubborn friend. Jeno place his pen on the desk as he lean his back on the comfy seat. He eyed Mark as if he was thinking thoroughly on Mark's suggestion. He knew how cared Mark of him since they being a friend at high school. He closed his eyes and left out a deep sigh before answering Mark's request. 

"Do what you want. Just find someone who could handle my temper and it is all done" Jeno give up and let Mark choose his new soon secretary. All his hope that this new one can patient with his temper, willingly to let themselves to be scolded when there is mistakes happen on their new work and so on. He didn't want people who only want to seduce him for his wealthiest only. How he fucking hate it. 

Once Jeno give in with his idea, Mark happily jump on his seat. He look at Jeno with a meaningful smile. 

"This person will definitely suitable for this job. I will bring over the person next week. You won't regret this" Mark said with a smirk making Jeno feel the uneasy feeling inside him. He started to regret to agree with Mark for no reason.. 

As Mark promised, he bring the person who he want as Jeno's secretary to Jeno's office. The two walk side by side when they arrive at the right floor. As usual, Mark would greet everyone there with warm smile. The person or a pretty guy actually just bow to anyone who look at him with curiosity clearly shown on their faces. Mark turn to his side and gently patted the latter's shoulder. 

"You will be okay. I am sure he will hire you" Mark said with a reassure smile. The latter only nodded his head before following Mark toward Jeno's office. This time, Mark politely knock Jeno's door making the guy inside mumbling 'get in'. Once Mark push to open the door, Mark was the first one to enter. Jeno lift up his face looking at Mark with his sudden weird behaviour. 

"Bro, i bring your new secretary" Mark announced, confidently but a bit worried that Jeno will punch at him for bringing this person here. Jeno just nodded his head. 

"Hey, urm.. You can get in now" Mark called out for the guy from outside. With a little expectation, Jeno wait to see his new secretary face. The guy walk in with a sweet smile as he face Jeno who now looking at him with wide eyes, mouth half gaping and shocked face. He know Jeno would respond like this if he show up after 3 years leaving Jeno alone. 

"Good morning, sir. My name is Na Jaemin. I hope i could help you, sir" Jaemin politely bow still with the sweet smile on his face. Jeno clear his throat when he realised Mark was looking at his with a smirk. He stand up and tidy a bit his suit before walking closer to Jaemin. 

"Morning. It is so nice to meet you here" Jeno replied with a polite bow. Mark can sense the sensation in the office. He take this as a cue for him to walk out and let the two talk to each other. Once Mark lost from thier sight, Jeno closing more distance between them. 

"Why are you here, Nana?" Jeno asked with a bit anger in his voice but Jaemin doesn't even scared of it. Jaemin just staring into Jeno's eyes sending a love message for the older. 

"To know the truth before i left.. I suppose to asked this years ago but i was hurt back then. I don't have any energy or confident to asked about it to you" Jaemin said as he quietly play with Jeno's neck tie. He untie it and tie it again. He repeat it again and again to kill some of his nervousness. Jeno cannot stop staring at Jaemin. 

"What truth?" 

"Why you let Renjun kiss you that time? The time when i was supposed to go out with you for shopping yet you are out there kissing with someone else" Jaemin voice start sound crack when he mention Renjun's name. It's still hurt him every time he remembered the sight where Renjun kiss his fiancé. Jeno was so shocked at Jaemin. He almost forgot about it. The day before Jaemin's left him. He lift up Jaemin's chin up to face him. 

"Nana.. That was just a misunderstanding. Yeah, it's true that Renjun kiss me but I didn't kiss him back. I reject him nicely cause he is just a friend for me. You are the only one who i wanted to kiss everyday. Why would i kiss someone else when my baby is more special than them? And i am so sorry for not accompanying you to bought some groceries that time. You know how hectic my father could be when he stress from work, right? That day i visit my dad for awhile and when i was on my way to home, i met Renjun and that is when you saw it. He confessed but i reject him. All because of you. We are going to marry soon that time, but when you suddenly disappear before our wedding day really making me crazy. Only you can make me felt this way Nana.. I miss you so much even though it had been 3 years. I always hoping that you will come back to me cause hating you is the last thing i will i ever do" Jeno confessed with sincerity making Jaemin cried on his chest. He hug tightly Jeno's torso when Jeno said that he still love him. Jeno shushed him softly trying to stop him from crying. 

"S-sorry Nono.. I was selfish. All i think was about myself. I should asked before jumping into some stupid conclusion. If only i asked maybe.. Maybe now we are happy in our new married life. If only I didn't left, maybe now we can adopt pet to cheer up our house every day. I am so sorry, Nono.. I am so sorry.." Jaemin's cried as Jeno wrapped his arms around the younger's small waist. He kiss Jaemin's head lovingly like how he used to do when Jaemin's need comforted from him. 

"It's okay Nana.. We still can change the future together. We will marry and have a pet. We will adopt son once we ready to be a parents. I love you so much, Jaeminnie..I will always said to you everyday, every morning just to remind you how much you meant to me" Jeno sweetly whispered into Jaemin's ear earning a cute nodded from Jaemin. 

"I love you too, Jeno. I wish after this we will never be apart or else my world never going to be perfect without you by my side" with that Jeno stop their confession with a passionate yet sweet kiss on Jaemin's lips. The younger kiss back after sighing softly in the kiss. After all these year being apart, the feeling of their lips on each other making butterflies in their stomach flying wildly. 

** 

"Hey, did you guys notice, ever since the new secretary work here, our boss never throwing any tantrum anymore" 

"Well.. I realised about it too. But that was fine then if the secretary can make him changed again" 

"Yeah.. I strongly agree with that" 

"Yah, yah, yah!! I have a news for you all!" 

"What is if?" 

"Our boss is going to marry with Jaemin oppa!!" 

"What?!"


	2. Sequel?

Hi everyone.. i'm thinking of making a sequel for this, if you would like to read it? Hehehe... i found this story is quiet interesting if i add more chapter in it, isn't? Hahahaah.. okay, if you want me to do sequel, comment and told me how the sequel you want it to be? Should i make more conflicts or what?

Comment okay? I am waiting for you, nominist❤

But if you don't want then, okay i'm fine with it. I will upload the sequel on Wattpad😁 thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyoo.. That was it. This one is my fave ff of nomin why because when i was writing this, i could feel how Jaemin would feel and same gose to Jeno too. I am so sorry for making Renjun look like a bad guy here but this is just a story okay guys? I love Renjun too ^,^ <3 thank you for reading this again. Bye see u in the next story later!!


End file.
